


Savor

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth isn't used to begging…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 29 October 2006  
> Word Count: 160  
> Prompt: October 2006, want  
> Summary: Elizabeth isn't used to begging…  
> Warnings: Long-term, loving lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it!!!  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, Alex Kingston, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

"Kerry, please." I can't believe I'm begging like this. It's not me. My lovers are usually the ones to be begging me for it.

She chuckles and glances at me over the rims of her reading glasses. "Not yet, Liz." A broad grin spreads across her face at my groan. "How many times have I told you that you've got to wait until I'm finished?"

"But the children aren't here…"

This time, the glasses come off and she pins me with the Weaver stare. "No, they're not. Which means I can catch up on my journal reading far sooner than waiting until they've been put to bed. Which means that I'll have more time for you before falling into an exhausted sleep." She punctuates her final sentence with a light peck to the tip of my nose and a small smile. "Now, let me finish what I was doing, or it's not going to happen tonight. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
